The Mark of Love
by LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale
Summary: What if the infamous 'Phantom' of the opera house fell in love again? This time with someone new. What if the girl he fell in love with had a troubled life as well? Would it last?
1. Prologue

A/N Oh, I dont really just want to come out and say what she looks like because I want you to picture her in your mind yourself. Of course, everyonce in a while I will make references to her looks but just change them up as you read so they fit your idea. And her middle name Cetey is pronounced (Shehtey). AND THIS IS THE PROLOGUE IT IS NOT AS DETAILED AS THE ACTUAL STORY BECAUSE ITS JUST THE PROLOGUE! ok begin with the story. 

RUFF, RUFF, GRRRRRRR! RUFF! SNARL! "Oh My God! Damn Dogs!" I ran like it was the last time I would ever run again. 'There is the fence' I sped up so I could launch myself up that fence and jump over it. Yeah, well the launch didn't exactly help me to clear it. I was a foot from the top. I pushed my foot up over the edge. "OUCH!" I cried. I glanced down at my skirt. It had a long rip, as it was caught on the top of the spiked fence. Since there was a rip, I could see to my leg. Blood slowly dripped down my leg. It was throbbing as I used my legs to push me up to keep me from resting on the spikes. 'Okay just lift your foot over and jump.' CHING RUFF RUFF!

I looked over and the dogs had reached the fence. I could feel the fence vibrating as they jumped against it on their hind legs trying to get at me. I soon lost my balance and fell off the top of the fence, luckily I landed outside of my "Master's" property. Yes, he was my master. When I was little I was sold to him. I was forced to do his chores or whatever popped into his sick little mind. Luckily, someone always showed up or something happened or I got away before it got too far. Of course, when I would escape and he found me later I was always in for some lashings. There was probably very little skin left on my back that wasn't scar tissue. Suddenly, my ankle was throbbing horribly. I looked at it and it had already swollen to 4 times its size. "Ugh! Curse you fence, why is it always me that breaks my bones? Why couldn't it have been those ungrateful dogs? I took one last look at that horrible house I was escaping. 'OH GOD! Lay still' I told myself. I saw a man with a lantern step on to the stairs leaving his house. 'Those cursed dogs are going to give me away!' So I stood up and ran as fast as my legs and wounded ankle would carry me.

Trust me, it wasn't very fast at all, but I limped all the way out of sight. There was only one problem, "Master" would be looking for me. I also knew he would eventually find me. I walked, or should I say, limped until morning. I happened upon a few buildings, and asked a nearby villager where I was. "My dear, you are in beautiful Paris. Didn't you know?" the old woman asked. I shook my head. "I had no idea." I replied. "Well Christine, when will you be heading back to the opera house? My husband is heading that way, he would be glad to take you in his carriage." she said. "Umm, I'm sorry Madame but I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. My name is Lily, Lily Cetey O'Clair." I said. "OH! I'M SORRY MY DEAR! I thought you were Christine, she is a ballerina up at the opera house, you look just like her. She was recently married to the Vicomte De Chagny. My it was a beautiful wedding. He invited the whole town."

"What opera house?" I asked. "Why my dear, the world famous OPERA POPULAIRE! You should go there, I'm sure you could find some work there, you have the dancer's figure. As I said before, my husband is headed that way to go to the market for me. I sure he would be glad to take you," she offered. "That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed, maybe they would have some job openings, I will be in need of work, but I don't think I could be a dancer, not with my ankle like this. Ugh, it hurts like crazy! It's still throbbing! So I got into the carriage and I headed off to the OPERA POPULAIRE! I sat in the back of the carriage as the old man drove in the front. I had the whole inside of the carriage to myself, I was wonderful for me to put my acheing foot up. Every once in a while we would hit a bump and my foot would hit the wall across from me. UGH! That hurt so bad, It was almost as if I wanted to cut my foot off to stop the pain. Of course, I knew that wouldn't do any good. Then I heard tapping on the roof of the carriage. The old man had started smacking the roof to get my attention. "Look out yer winder. QUITE A VEIW, HUH?" he said. I glanced out the window, and there it was. THE OPERA POPULAIRE!


	2. Chapter 1

The rickety old carriage finally came to a stop, and I was glad to get out of there, it smelled horrible, like someone died in there. I stepped out quickly, I didn't want the old man to have to get down to help me, he looked like he was old enough to snap right there just guiding the horses. He gradually turned his white-haired, balding, head to look at me and wave. I could see sweat sticking to his shirt when he lifted his arm. "Giddy up!" he told the horses. As he drove off, I noticed that his arms were not the only part of him sweating, the back of his deep blue shirt and overalls were covered too.

I just stood there watching the carriage drive off. I was extremely grateful to this old man and his wife. They had been so sweet to me. I brought my hand up to my neck, and touched the necklace there that never left me. I felt deep down inside me that the person that I got this from must have cared about me. Of course, it wasn't anything special, just a tiny silver key, much too small for a door. I guess I'll never know what it goes too.

"Ma'am, we can't have our star ballerinas over heating outside! Please come inside Miss."

I was taken from my thoughts and looked down the road and realized the old man was gone. I turned to see a taller man, with brown hair and goatee. He was carrying a cane.

"Come now miss you just let Mr. Firmin take you back to your practice." Since he thought me to be a star ballerina, I felt no need to correct him. I had always wanted to be the Prima ballerina. He had obviously mistaken me for this Christine girl that the old lady took me for.

I tucked my key necklace into my dress, and turned to go limping up the stairs into the Opera Populaire. Amazingly, he didn't notice.

"Miss Daae, where ever did you get these tatty clothes? I don't recall your costume looking like this. Come along, let's get you back into the outfit so you can continue your practice."

I followed Mr. Firmin inside and almost collapsed at the grand sight of it all. The large grand staircase was absolutely breathtaking. There was gold statues and other decorations everywhere. There was a balcony at the top of the stairs, and chandeliers everywhere. I decided right then and there that I wanted to live here.

Mr. Firmin led me to the stage area. The stage hands automatically dragged me backstage and started helping me into the costume. I looked into the mirror and fell in love. I looked like a princess, the garment flowed beatifully and clung to my body like a glove. I looked gorgeous. I walked out onto the stage and could over hear a young blonde talking to an older woman with a walking cane. "Nonsense Meg, Christine can't be sick today. She just got into her practice outfit for dress rehearsal. She's right over there." The older woman pointed at me with her cane. "But I just came from her room!" the young girl I took for Meg said without even turning around to look at me. "Darling, She is right there."

Finally, Meg turned to look at me. She looked like she didn't know where she was anymore and just kind of dropped her jaw and stared at me for a few minutes. She finally just shook her head and walked over and hugged me. I didn't hug her back, I just kind of stared at her as I tried to escape her grasp, her weight and mine was making my ankle trob uncontrollably.

She released me and said, "Christine I'm glad your feeling better."

The other woman walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched and she looked at me like I was crazy and withdrew her hand.

"Well let's continue with the practice." She commanded. "YES MADAM GIRY!" The rest of the ballerinas on stage yelled. Obviously this woman, Madam Giry, was the ballet mistress.

"Take your places girls. Christine you dont stand there! You are two places back, behind Georgette! Get it together Christine we perform this tomarrow night!" Madam Giry yelled at me.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS NOW SPIN!"

I had attempted to spin, but I just hurt my ankle even more and fell flat on my face.

All of he ballerinas, and chorus girls, and every other person in the room saw me fall, to add to my embarrassment.

Stranger's POV

She looks so confused. I have never seen her like this. She used to spin beautifully, like a goddess. That damn Raoul, he will curse the day he ever married her. HE IS DESTROYING HER TALENT! I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE. I left to head back to my lair.

Lily's POV

As I rolled over to sit up, I saw a swish of black fabric up in the rafters. Hmm, maybe someone just left the window open.

Madam Giry came running over to help me up.  
"My dear, Meg told me earlier you weren't feeling well, I think you should go back to your room and rest."

"Oh, right, ok." I carefully walked off stage trying hard not to collapse, my ankle had had it. I left the room and started to make my way down the long corridors hopeing to find a room I could rest in, as I had no clue as to where Christine's room might be. I turned the corner and the lights went out. Some stranger had their hand over my mouth and was kidnapping me! They started dragging me the opposite direction. 


	3. Chapter 2

Christine's POV

I just layed there in my bed. I felt so pathetic. I didn't want to move, I was even to tired to breathe, I just felt horrible. 

Lily's POV

AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP! I screamed but my voice was muffled by the hand across my mouth.

Christine's POV

"Thank goodness sweet Meg told Madam Giry I wasn't feeling well. I am far to tired to go tell her myself and I know she would be quite upset with me if I just missed practice with no notice." I said aloud. Oh great, now I am talking to myself. I just lay there moaning as my head throbbed. "MMMMMMMM!" That wasn't me, it sounded like it came from behind my mirror. Meh, I doubt it. No one ever goes back there, and I am far to tired to go check. What should I occupy myself with? I love that painting on the wall, the artist did such a beautiful capturing of me. Whoever decorated my room did such an amazing job. I'll bet Raoul hired them. He is so sweet like that.

I looked down at the dresser across the room from me. There sat that beautiful jewelry box that my mother gave to me. Well, technically she had my father give it to me when I was old enough, but he died before that happened so it came to me anyways. It is such a pretty box. I wonder what's inside it, my father had forgotten to tell me how to open it. I have tried but never figured it out. Oh well, maybe it doesn't open, maybe it's just decoration.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" I said hoarsely, and in walked the love of my life. "RAOUL! What are you doing here? I thought I asked you not to come right now, we haven't heard from the phantom in such a long time. This time he might do something even more drastic!" I was so worried for Raoul.

"My love, you are ill. Do you think that I would actually let you be alone?" he asked as he stroked my hair lovingly.

"No, I suppose not."

Lily's POV

"MMMMMMMM! Mmf meef gohf!" I tried to get him to let me go, but my voice was still muffled. This man was crazy! He was practically running through walls at the speed he was going. Eventually we got to a staircase, he was literally dragging me down the stairs. I could tell he was extremely mad with me, but I didn't have the slightest clue why. I had only been here for about an hour what could I have done to him in that little amount of time? I haven't even gotten a chance to look at him, the only reason I knew he was a man was because his grip on my arms and mouth was so strong it was almost bruising. I was trying to get my feet to push my weight up so I could walk along side him down these stairs, but that wasn't working for two reasons. One, MY ANKLE WAS HURTING SOO BAD I JUST WANT TO BITE IT OFF! Two, he was going so fast I couldn't keep up, just flying down all these stairs. WOW! How far down are we going anyways? I turned just barely to see the bottom of the stairs, I expected him to stop. He did, but what I wasn't expecting for me to let go. A normal person would have just stood from there, but not a person with a broken ankle. I fell and collasped in a heap on the dirty, moist, floor. I hit my head on the bottom stair as I fell and the last thing I remember was seeing a lake...inside!

Stranger's POV (ok if you don't know who the stranger is by now, then we got to talk, I have a movie i need to refer you too before you read any more of my story)

"Oh my god! I've killed her! What have I done! I knew I shouldn't have been so rough with her! I have got to learn to control my temper!" I cursed at my self. I bent down to see if she was alright. "Yes! She is still breathing!" I looked at how she was positioned, and saw her head was on the corner of the bottom step. "OH GREAT, I KNOCKED HER UNCONCIOUS!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

My eyes were closed, I was submerged in the best kiss I had ever had. He broke the kiss and gently pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes and saw...A MONSTER!

I shot up in my bed. I had just woken up from the most terrible dream.

I was breathing very heavily, and I was covered in a cold sweat. I thought back to my dream, I was kissing a monster. Well, literally it wasn't a monster, but figuratively it was. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and he was extremely egotistical. I hoped right then that I would never have to meet any one who was as snooty and narcissistic as him.

I looked around trying to recognize my surroundings, but I was failing miserably. It was black all around. I looked down and realized I was in some sort of bed, it had black fabric for blankets with red lining. It was so silky to the touch it felt like milk amongst my skin. It had thick bands of light glaring off of it where it crinkled. I looked around again trying to find a way out from this black abyss. I saw a tiny pin prick of light, realizing that there was lace hanging around this bed and the light was shining through. The light was flickering like a candle. I got onto my hands and knees to crawl out of bed and found a rope hanging down, it was the same color as the lace so I figured it was part of that. I pulled on the rope and the surrounding lace gracefully reeled up to the ceiling. I stumbled out of the bed, I was so clumsy, and my ankle still was not healed yet. I throbbed as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. As I stood up, I saw that the bed was actually in the middle of a giant silver carved swan. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I decided to head towards the small light I saw earlier. Maybe I could find out where I was. I took two steps fowards and I came into the most amazing place I had ever seen. It was enormous. The ceiling looked like the top of a cave, so I assumed I was underground. There was a small lake in the middle of the room that went right up to shore, or, well, the edge of the floor, I guess. I noticed a small boat, it looked oddly familiar, but I could not remember it. There was just barely enough room to walk about the floor. Everywhere you looked were papers with music notes and songs scribled on them, and things scratched out because they were not meant to be there. There were music stands, and fabrics draped over everything. There was so much light from all of the candles, there must have been around 300 sitting on candelabras, that I was squinting my eyes from being in the darkness too long while my pupils readjusted. I was amazed that all of this light could only look like a pin prick through the lace. The place smelled amazing, like a cellar. Most people thought I was crazy when I said this, most people being my master, but I love the smell of cellars. It smells like it had just rained. In a corner were some large rectangular shaped things covered in fabric as well, I assumed they were not to be seen, they looked like the shape of large paintings. There were corridors trailing everywhere. Also filled with music, and draping fabric. The entire place looked like it had accumulated years and years of stolen stage props, costumes, wigs, masks, swords. I could not believe all of the amazing things I found in here. Along the last wall I looked at, opposite the lake was a giant pipe organ built into the cave-like walls.

I amired the beautiful, gigantic organ. My eyes started at the top and gradually made their way to the bottom, taking in every tiny detail. Finally, as my eyes reached the bottom, I noticed a man playing that spectacular organ. I gasped. My eyes widened, I had just remembered why I was there. I was kidnapped, BY HIM! I was scared, I had no idea what would happen. He must have heard me gasp, for he turned around to look at me. He saw my terrified look, and his face fell, almost like I had betrayed him. My old master used to try to make me terrified, he got some sick pleasure out of it. But this man, he looked absolutely heartbroken. The more I looked at him, he looked so pathetic. Like he had no will of existence anymore. But my god, he was beautiful. The right side of his face was the only part I could see, and it looked wonderful. The other side of his face, his right, was covered with a smooth white mask. It made me curious, but I soon forgot that when I saw his sad expression again.

I instantly felt horrible. I felt like I should comfort him. I decided that that was the right choice. I slowly walked up to him, trying to avoid stepping on the wonderful objects on the ground. He just sat there, on the bench in front of the organ, just sitting, just staring at me. I sat down next to him on the bench. He looked like he was about to cry.

Stranger's POV

My heart rate increased, my breatheing became heavier. She was walking right for me. This beautiful angel was walking towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked as she sat down next to me. "I'm not sure," she said. She looked into my eyes and gracefully wrapped her arms around me. My heart stopped, I mean it actually stopped, along with my breatheing. I tensed up, I couldn't handle it.

Lily's POV

He tensed up under my arms. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. "Because I don't want you to feel bad," I said. "My angel, I don't think you could stop that. I will always feel horrible." I couldn't bare to hear him say that. I didn't know him, and he kidnapped me, but I still felt connected to him. Oddly enough, I almost cared for him. And yet, he was a perfect stranger. I never got my emotions sometimes. I leaned closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Angel," he said. He stood up quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Stranger's POV

What was she doing? She chose him, has she forgotten. She chose the stupid "viscount", and now she was showing attention to me? I couldn't handle it when she toyed with my emotions like this. She was sitting there with her arms wrapped around me and resting her head on my shoulder. I couldn't handle it anymore, I almost broke down right there. I had to stand up and get her off of me before I did something I would later regret. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!! I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER I KNOW AND IM SORRY!!! I just haven't gotten very many reveiws compared to hits, so I kind of lost confidence in it, so I was never very tempted to write but I felt bad for the few that did reveiw and I felt I owed it to them for a post. ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY. I have also been very busy with school. It is my sophomore year of high school. I am taking 1 honors class this year, 1 college credit class this year, and one class that is mainly juniors. I have also moved into my dad's house, and so we are all (our whole family) constantly doing stuff. So I am usually overloaded. So IF YOU ARE STILL STICKING WITH MY STORY I THANK YOU!!! AND PLEASE REVEIW, it gives me so much more motivation to write.

Lily's POV

He stood up so fast, it was almost like he was disgusted with me. I drew back in case he was angered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you always insist on doing this to me?" He said, glaring at me with those sad, beautiful eyes.

"I don't understand. What am I doing?" I asked.

Stranger's POV

"Making me just fall even more in love with you." Why does she just insist on doing that and then taking it all away? "You will just leave me again, so I can feel my heart being ripped from my body all over again, day after day because I am constantly reminded of the fact that you aren't mine." I said.

Lily's POV

"I don't understand," I said. He looked at me as if I had "ripped" his heart out again. "What don't you understand about that? NEVERMIND!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!" he screamed at me. I looked around, I honestly had no clue how to leave. "How?" I asked. "How?!" he stormed. He got fed up with my questions and pointed towards one of the flights of stairs. I decided that I had angered him long enough, so I obligingly headed up the stairs. While walking, I thought about what he had said to me. It had frightened me. The only person that had ever shown any sympathy towards me was my master, right after he had tortured me, and his sympathy was just his crude comments about how he needs to help me with my cuts so as not to scar me or something to that effect. Wait, there was another person. The one that gave me the necklace, of course, I could not remember them. That was always how my life worked out. If anything was good, it was when I was young and no longer could remember very much of it. So his talk of love, quite frankly scared me, especially because of the fact that that was the first time I had ever met him. What did he mean by "day after day"? Oh well. I finally made it up the stairs. I searched for somewhere I could sleep, I found a props closet with all of the furniture that they used on stage, in there were about 20 beds,500 different comforters to decorate the beds with, 2 different styled couches, and about 40 slip covers. I picked a nice red bed, and laid down. I was fast asleep shortly after.

I slept all the way through the night, but was awaken , unwillingly I might add, in the morning by the entire ballet corps walking by gossiping about how Miss Daae was feeling better, how incredibly cute the Viscomte was, and how he was coming by during the practice to see Miss Daae. I shall have to spy and find out who this Miss Daae is that everyone thinks I am a copy of, and who she is currently married to, see if it is anyone I would have chosen. Maybe we might have similar tastes as well. I snuck into the room of the stage and knelt down into one of the rows of red velvet chairs and sat down on the floor to peer at the stage inbetween the cracks of the chairs. I scanned the stage and then I saw her. Madamoiselle Christine Daae. I could not see her face for she was practicing her spinning, which I had failed at yesterday. She spun on the tip of one foot with the other foot bent up to her knee. She was so graceful, it seemed as if she were from the heavens instead of this plain Earth. I was so content on staring that I hardly noticed a man walking down the center aisle between the chairs. I jumped as soon as I saw him pass, he was quite a ways ahead already as I was peering through the crack, but I was still frightened. I only hoped he hadn't seen me. I wasn't sure why but I had the oddest feeling that I shouldn't be seen. As he walked up to the stage, Christine stopped. She turned to him, and giggled, running to him to receive a hug. When she pulled away, I saw her face for the first time. SHE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE ME!! I mean, I had sort of expected us to look similar, but to look THAT similar was just unnerving. The only difference was that my hair was black, but it curled exactly like hers. He grabbed her by the waste and swung her around in a circle about 3 times. They stopped with her back to me, which was perfect so I could steal a glance at him. I gasped as soon as I saw his face and then my breath was caught in my throat. He was the man from my dreams! The monster! I was so frightened that I stood and ran from the theatre, in tears. I didn't care if anyone noticed.

Raoul's POV

I am amazed everyday how beautiful Christine is. As I was losing myself in her green eyes, I noticed over her shoulder that one of the young maids jumped up and ran from in between the aisles, she must have been scrubbing the floors and noticed a mouse.

Stranger's POV

I refuse to go into the theatre today. I overheard the annoying ballet corps talking about how the Viscomte will be there. I couldn't handle glancing at him again, I might actually kill him this time. I was using my secret series of tunnels and trap doors to patrol my opera house. I passed by kitchens, bedrooms, lavatories, I traveled past here quite quickly, then came to the storage rooms, maybe I could find something else to add to my collection in the cellars. I was walking past the costume storage area, to find the furniture room. I needed a new couch. As, I came upon the furniture room, I heard crying, from the sounds of it, it was a young woman. I looked into the room from one of my secrety peep holes. IT WAS CHRISTINE!!! What on Earth had that stupid fop done?!? I would make him pay this time.

Lily's POV

I was so upset by the image of the Viscomte, I broke into tears as soon as I arrived at my "room". It wasn't just the fact that he was the monster from my dreams. His image upset me so because he reminded me of my master. I had dreamed of my master that night. The Viscomte was so similar, of course I can only imagine that he is not as horrible to Christine as my master was with me. I was my master's slave, both used for cleaning, and to "relieve his stress". That was what he called it when he would force himself upon me. When I refused I was whipped. I only refused a few times, before I learned my lesson. I am frankly amazed why my master would want to touch me, my back must have been grotesque with how many scars he left upon it with all of my lashings. Suddenly from the ceiling dropped the masked man who had kidnapped me last night. I was so disturbed by my memories that I hardly cared. The veiw of the Viscomte had brought back everything.

Stranger's POV

I had to comfort her. It hurt my soul to see her like that. I would get to the fop later. I dropped from my trap door in the ceiling. She jumped when she heard me land in front of her and she glanced at me. Her red and puffy eyes when wide when she looked at me, but then she went back to crying. I went to her and knelt down in front of her. I reached towards her chin to lift her face to me.

"What is wrong?" I asked. "What can I do to make it alright? I will do anything, anything you wish." I said.

She just stared at me. I wish I could have read her feelings right then. She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me with all of her strength. She burried her face into my chest and just cried. We sat there for what felt like hours before I decided to take her back to the lair. Maybe I could comfort her with some music.

"Would it be alright if I took you with me back to my home?" I asked. She looked up at me and just nodded. Even with puffy red eyes and a tear streaked face, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I slowly stood up holding her so she would not fall. She clung to me the entire time we walked to the lair. I tried to wrap my cloak around her as we walked down the stairs so she would not be chilled. I would not want her to be even more miserable at a time like this. I took her across the lake and she gripped my legs still crying the entire time I steered the gondola. I helped her out of the boat and she pointed to her room with the swan. I led her there and she collapsed on the bed, still crying.

"I can't get Him out of my head," she told me, sobbing even harder. Of course, the time when I felt she might need me, she talked about the "precious" Viscomte.

Lily's POV

I couldn't get the memories of my master, and all the horrid things he'd done to me, out of my mind. It was like a vicious circle that went around and around and wouldn't stop. " I can't get Him out of my head," I told him. As soon as I said this, he looked furious and heart broken at the same time. Then I thought, he didn't know who "Him" was.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you so much to all of my reveiwers from the last chapters!! It means so much to me, and is the main reason why I am updating. I have a whole 16 reveiws now thanks to you guys, but the only sad thing is I have 680 hits. lol The rest of you all are slacking!!! j/k Please reveiw!! 

Lady Saint VII: Thank you for the compliment!! And I wouldn't want to agree with your suspicion for fear of ruining the plot. Oh, darn. lol I guess I just did lol shhh!! BY THE WAY!! You were the first person to reveiw this chapter, Thank you oh sooo much:)

July '91: Thanks for the reveiw!! I can always count on you lol!! Thanks for helping with your suggestions, there won't be as many POV changes later to subtract from the confusion. There will still be some though. Just because I like them giggles.

Suki: Thank you for your compliments as well!! I was so excited to see that because I didn't think you would like my story, and so seeing all of that reveiw completely made my day!!! It was so sweet!

An Jing: Thank you for your reveiw as well! I am glad you took the time to reveiw! It made me oh so happy that I got a reveiw that wasn't by one of my friends that I told to read my story. I mean of course I love their reveiws, but I TOLD THEM to read my story if you know what I mean lol.And last but not least Meg: Thanks, glad you like it. I'm ecstatic that you reveiwed lol! Don't fret, eur. Hist. should get easier... I hope.

To the story!!!!

OH I'VE NEVER TAKEN A FRENCH CLASS SO PLEASE DON'T MIND MY SPELLING OF SOME WORDS! Just ignore them.

----------------------------------------

Lily's POV

It had all just occured to me right then. I couldn't believe it hadn't made sense before! He was so kind to me because He thought I was Christine! Oh my lord! This poor man, I have just been toying with his emotions these past few days, not even realizing what I was doing.

"Umm, Monseiur?" I was trying to figure out how to tell him, I was just sitting on one of his couches staring up at him. He looked at me like I belonged in a mental infirmary.

"Monseiur?" he asked me. "Why are you speaking that way my angel?"

"Because there is something I need to tell you..." I wondered how he wasn't able to tell me and Christine apart. My hair was so much darker than hers. Of course hers was a very dark brown, maybe he just couldn't tell in the dim light of his home.

"Please sit down" I told him.

"No need, I can hear you perfectly fine from where I am at." He replied rather coldly.

"Honestly, I need to talk to you," he sighed and resigned for sitting down on the swan bed, but he was as far away from me as possible.

"So talk."

"Alright then. Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but there has been a mistake. I am so sorry, but I am not Christine." I said, closing my eyes and cringing waiting for the anger. It never came, just silence. I decided to open my eyes. He was just sitting there staring at me with wide eyes. That's when his anger came.

"WHAT?!?!" He stood extremely quickly and grabbed the small end table next to the bed and upturned it. It bounced a few feet, down some stone stairs, into the lake. "I don't understand. You must be her! You look just like her!"

"I understand that Monseiur," I tried to calm him down a bit "but I am not her, and I am so sorry, Monseiur."

"You just sat there, you didn't even say anything when I showed kindness to you. Surely, a complete and total stanger being nice to you, you'd want to introduce yourself."

"I know, and I apologize again. I haven't received very much kindness recently so I decided to bask in it when I was given the chance, I'm sorry." I said bowing my head, I couldn't look into his eyes. I hated repeating myself like this, but I wanted him to know I truely felt bad. Although I sort of got the idea that he didn't quite believe me.

"I don't even know you!" he said. "How can I be certain I can trust you? You might tell everyone I am here, if you haven't already--"

I tried to interrupt. "I swear I haven't told anyone, sir--"

"Silence," he replied as harsh as possible. "You will not be leaving here for a while, not unless I can learn to trust you."

"You mean I am trapped here?" I asked.

"Wow, for being a coniving female, you catch on rather quickly."

At that, he reached down and grabbed my arm rather tightly and took me out of the swan room to somewhere, oh how should I say, less comfortable. It was a mess, completely rundown. But, alas, it was shelter.

A/N Sorry this is so short!!! I will work on some more this week, and if not you can all send me threats lol. I just wanted to post this so you have something read. Please Review!!!! If there is anyone still reading this. Oh and shoutout to my two friends on here who also write awesome stories... July 91' and RhiannonA.Christy they are amazing authors, check them out.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooooo sorry you guys about updating this, Please don't kill me... I just haven't had any good ideas recently, and so I have not been in the groove to write I'm soo sorry, If anyone is still reading this then I thank you... That means a lot to me. If you want me to update faster... then maybe you could send me some ideas, I would love to put them in. ok on to thank yous. 

mrs. Sora-Sparrow: thank you for the encouragement

shadow's new moon: lol thank you for all of your updates and keeping up with the story it means so much to me.

and Phantom's Ange: thank you for the compliments and I believe your prediction will happen in the story, just not right now lol. shhhh

ok on to the story!!

--------------------------

Lily's POV

I was surveying the new room that I feared I would never be released from. It was small, but quaint, with a certain homey touch. It wasn't really fashionable , but it was comfortable. I was in there for awhile getting used to it. After a while, my eyes found the door again and I was in a sort of trance. I was debating whether or not to leave my room and risk another confrontation with him. I knew I had angered him once he found out that I wasn't his love, but how was that my fault? I decided that I couldn't stay in my room forever and that as long as I didn't leave the lair it would be alright, because I technically was "not leaving". I stood from my bed and walked to the door, cringing as it creaked open knowing that he heard it. I would be caught. I inched out gradually and there was nothing.

"Phew", I whispered.

"Where do you think you are going?" His head had just popped out in front of my face. I screamed and jumped stumbling backwards, feeling the throb of my ankle.

"Ouch!! Why do you do that, just jump out of no where and scare people half to death, it is not right!" I yelled.

"Excuse me, where do you get on telling me what to do? And why did you say ouch I didn't even touch you?" he question as he eyed me warily.

"It's nothing, I hurt my ankle the other day." I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me see it," he said as he pulled me over to a couch that was covered in holes where the stuffing was coming out. I tried to pull away, I didn't want to have to be endebted to him for fixing my ankle, besides it wasn't that bad.

"No!" I said as I tried to move my foot away. His hands chased my leg around that tiny space in front of him as I sat on the couch. He finally cought my leg and told me to hold still or he would make me hold still.

"It's not that bad," I told him. "Just forget about it."

"Actually compared to your other one, this one is entirely way to swollen," he said. He continued to examine it for a while. He then, started to run his fingers across the swelling trying to feel the bone. My leg felt like it was on fire where he had touched it, it felt wonderful. I blushed and giggled and he looked up at me and I turned away from him to face the lake on my right side. He went back down to observing my leg, this time without touching it, except for to hold my leg in place.

"I think you might have a hairline fracture," he stated. "It needs to be splinted. You wait here."

He got up to go get some supplies as I sat wordlessly on the couch embarrassed about the fact that he caught me blushing, so I dumbly blushed again, right as he walked into the room. Great. I turned away once again as he kneeled down to tie the flat wooden boards to my leg to splint it.

"Have you caught a sudden fever, your skin is all flushed."

I laughed at his ignorance of a woman with a crush. "No, I am fine." Wait, did I just say I had a crush? Oh my lord, I can't believe I fancy my kidnapper. What is wrong with me? I don't even know his name.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but what am I to call you?"

"You can call me Opera Ghost, or Phantom."

"Oh honestly! Opera Ghost? Won't you at least tell me your name?"

"No. And I don't appreciate you mocking me," he replied. I could tell he was irritated because he tied the last know a little too forcefully, making me hiss with pain. "I only tell my name to people I trust."

"Alright, Phantom it is."

--------------------------------

A/N Sorry this is soo short guys!! But I though this was a perfect spot to end the chapter, I will promise to post another one tomarrow night, It won't be till late though because I am going out tomarrow with my family but I will get it up, I already have it planned in my head I just have to sit my lazy butt down to type it. AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE A MAJOR SOURCE OF MOTIVATION (hint hint!!) lol I love them. Ok, so please review and add your ideas, I love to let my fans have a say in my story. And shout outs to my friends July '91 and Rhiannon A. Christy. Love you all!!! Please review and ENJOY!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Ok, you probably don't want to hear this, but I am sooo sorry. I know I didn't update, but I am trying to study for a European History AP exam so I can get a college credit, but I'm pretty sure I won't pass it. I have to learn 1700 years of history in 2 weeks lol hah yeah right. I didn't pay that much attention earlier in the year or it would have been easier. So yeah, I am staying up late, risking being caught and grounded from my pc for life, to bring you this next chapter. Enjoy!! AND PLEASE REVIEW. : And shout out to Tari and Rhi! Love you guys lol. 

Lily's POV

I woke up with a start. I had a dream about HIM again. Oooh, it gives me chills even thinking about it. I looked around at the unfamiliar room. I don't remember falling asleep in here. The last thing I remember was... Oh yes, that's right. The phantom splinted my ankle. I think I fell asleep on the couch, he must have carried me in here. I wonder if he knows that I dislike this room, its too... I don't know, not me.

"Why can't you control you curiosity?" I heard the phantom violently bellow at someone. I knew it couldn't have been me, I had been in my room the whole time. I was completely astounded. Who else on Earth would be down here? I had decided that whoever it was, they probably shouldn't be here. I was completely set on leaving my room to find out what was going on. I creaked open the door as softly as I could, it made noise but no one noticed. When I peered around the door I saw the phantom, on the floor, on his knees no doubt, and he was covering his face. It looked like he was crying. I noticed a young woman standing in front of him throw something white to the floor several feet away from him. At least, I assumed she was a woman, I couldn't see her front side, only the back. She didn't notice me, she just turned and casually strolled out of the lair.

On her way she had the nerve to say, " I came to say good bye, but I couldn't help myself, I needed one last look."

Right there my anger flared and I wanted to hurt her. So I grabbed one of the many conductor's wands scattered on various tables throughout the room and threw it at her head. I would have thrown something heavier, but it was the closest thing I could grab. She didn't look back, but I assumed she thought the phantom was getting his revenge on her, and she took off. I don't recall ever seeing someone run that fast in my life. The phantom was still doubled over on the ground, he looked so pathetic. I felt entirely horrible for him. I cautiously walked toward him, in case he wanted to take his anger out on me like my master always did. I felt something scrape the stone floor as my foot brushed up against it. I looked down and discovered the phantom's mask. I had heard rumors about the phantom and how he had never taken off that mask. That wench took off his only sense of security. I bent down to pick it up, and shuffled on my knees the rest of the way towards him. I know, it wasn't very lady like, but he was upset so I wanted to be on the same level as him so as to comfort him better. I had to comfort him, no one deserved to be treated like that. When I sat down right in front of him he looked to me with the saddest green eyes I had ever seen, while still covering his face. As soon as he realized I could see him, he quickly turned away. I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder and he flinched. This was a new sensation for me. Usually, I was the one flinching from people. I raised my other hand to hand him his mask, he eyed it and grabbed it from me faster then I could blink.

"Thank you," he said, his voice cracked and he spoke so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"You are welcome," I replied. I tilted my head to try to make eye contact with him, but he turned away. I couldn't help myself any longer and I wrapped him in a comforting hug. He stiffened so much, that had I known better, I would have sworn he was made of granite. After a few moments, he relaxed into the hug and started weeping on my shoulder.

"Why does she always do this to me? Why doesn't she love me?" he asked in between sobs.

" I don't know, but I can tell you, she doesn't deserve you at all."

"You are right, she deserves someone better. I'm not good enough for her."

"No! You are wrong. How could you think that, she is the one that is not good enough for you." He must have taken him a moment to realize what I had just said because he looked up and stared straight into my eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and I was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. Just the thought of him looking my way puts knots in my stomach.

Once he noticed what he was doing, he quickly stood up, out of my arms and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called.

He barely turned his head to acknowledge the fact that he heard me. "What is it?" He questioned menacingly.

"Will you tell me your name now?" I pleaded.

He was silent as he turned his head away from me.

"Erik," he softly replied and then stormed away to his own bedroom.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG!! Ok you guys, if you have not checked out my profile (it's updated) please do so now. I am soooo sorry for taking this long to update. I went back and re read all of my old stuff and let me just say that I am ashamed that I wrote that lol. I also noticed that on my most recent chapter I am talking about taking my Eur. Hist. AP test, during sophomore year. I AM A SENIOR NOW!! OMG. I can't believe how time has flown by. I am soo sorry to you all. I feel like such scum for making you wait this long. ALSO!! I had no idea that so many people had reviewed. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You all are the reason I am writing again. Hopefully though, the quality of the writing will have improved, I could definately tell from the first few chapters to the last how much I had already improved just from freshman to sophomore year. (I am sooo embarrased by that old writing by the way) So let's see if it has gotten any better now that I will be a senior. OK, well, with that said, I understand that I am trying to show improvement, but once again I am AGAIN staying up late on my pc, so therefor I am a tad loopy and I never know what happens when I'm like this lol. So let's hope it does not affect the writing too drastically. OK ON TO THE CHAPTER!! (wow, sadly I think that author's note was longer then some of my chapters, lol, jk)

RECAP!!

"Will you tell me your name now?" I pleaded.

He was silent as he turned his head away from me.

"Erik," he softly replied and then stormed away to his own bedroom.

On to the story

Lily's POV

I sat there on the floor. I honestly had no idea what to do next. He had finally told me his name and was now just walking away from me with his cape billowing behind him like some sort of menace. I felt so bad for him, being rejected and then tormented and then rejected again by the only woman he has ever loved. How could she do that to him?! I quite understand if you don't have feelings for someone. You just have to tell them the truth that you don't feel that way, but rudely rejecting them and using their emotions for you in order to gain access to their home and then laugh in their face is just beyond cruel. She is a horrible woman. She would probably make a good match for my master.

After thinking for quite a while, I realized that I was still sitting on the floor, staring after him. He wasn't coming back obviously so sitting here was doing me no good. I decided that I should probably go back to "my room". I thought that would make him the happiest at the moment. I turned my gaze to the ground to attempt to push my self up off of the sand dusted stone floor. Very, very shortly after trying, I realized that trying to stand up with a splinted leg from a cross-legged position was almost impossible for me in this dress, let alone in these shoes. I had found a gorgeous pair of heels, when I was searching the props closests for my sleeping room with the bed and couches, and quickly fell in love with them and put them on. However, they are extremely unpractical. In the process of trying to stand up, my leg wobbled and I fell back down with a silent whimper. Thankfully, the splint had kept my ankle from moving though. I would hate to think of the pain that I would be in if it had failed. After a few tries, and a few upturned side tables, I decided that attempting to try to get up was futile. So, I just layed down on the moist, hard ground, all splayed out, and stared at the ceiling. I was actually trying to find shapes in the swirls of rock because I had no other way to occupy my mind, but Erik soon obstructed my view.

Erik's POV

"Why can't I die?! Please, if there is a god, please just me die here. I don't want to go on anymore."

I layed there upon my bed, in my private chambers, just staring at the ceiling, wishing that I did not exist. If Christine really hated me that badly, then I would be glad to rid this wretched world of myself if it would only make her happy. I would have been content to sulk in my sorrows if it had not been for that damn woman in the other room making such a commotion. What the hell is she doing? Trying to rearrange my furniture? This is not her home, it is mine. She cannot take free reign as soon as I leave the room! I stormed out of my room to confront her, but as soon as I entered the organ room I could not find her. There was upturned furniture everywhere, but she was not to be found. I scanned the room for several seconds before I heard a sigh from the other side of the couch...on the floor... I walked around the couch to get a better view of her. She was staring at nothing! It was like she was in a trance. I walked straight up to her and leaned over to see if she would snap out of it. She just looked at me as if her laying on the filthy floor inside the lair of an opera ghost was a completely normal routine for any well mannered young lady.

"What on Earth are you doing? Why are you laying on the floor? I had used to think you were only partially crazy, but now you have reassure me. You are completely crazy." I said to her, trying to be as cold as possible. I had hoped she hadn't still remembered how upset I was without my mask, my cover, my security, my only true friend.

Lily's POV

"Well, if someone hadn't decided to just stomp away, and had actually offered to help the cripple up off of the ground, then maybe I would not be laying here trying to occupy my thoughts with picking pictures out of the ceiling." I had replied to him. I normally would never dream of speaking to another man like this. My master would have had my hide for saying something like that to him or one of his fellows. However, with this man, I had no idea how, but I just had this feeling that he would never intentionally hurt me. I was not as afraid of him as I was of mostly everyone else.

"Fine then, you insolent woman! Would you like some assisstance?" He leaned his hand out to me so I could take it. I smiled. See! No need to fear.

"Well thank you." I said.

He bent lower to wrap his other arm around my waist to help me up, and I felt the fire ensure where his arms touched me. For living underground in this chilly place, he was really quite warm. He raised me to my height and helped me catch my balance to support my own weight. I looked down instinctively to make sure that I did not put too much weight on my left foot. Thankfully, I could tell that I hadn't because I didn't feel the sudden rush of pain. I turned my head up so that I could see what I was doing and head to "my room". The first sight as soon as I raised my head was his face. Right there. Only inches from mine, his left arm still around my waist from helping my up. I felt my heart beat start to race, my breatheing falter. I wanted to melt where I was standing. His beautiful full lips were so incredibly close to mine, and then...

THE AUTHORESS LEFT YOU AN EVIL CLIFF HANGER!! HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEEEE!! :) I am very sorry that this is so short, and that it is such a cliffie. I usually don't do that because I hate when other author's do that to me, BUT I cannot keep my eyes open for one more minute to type and I feel guilty and I want you all to have this chapter as soon as possible. SO I am stopping here and I will post tonight. I will type some more and post some more tomorrow night to end the evil cliff hanger. ONCE AGAIN I am sooo sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Thank you for all of you who are sticking by me. I cannot express my gratitude enough. Please please once you read this just take the minute to review! Even if it is just to say yay or nay. Reviews help the typing morale by sooo much. OK everyone, time to post. Please review :) good night all!! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you guys soooo much for all of the reviews, they meant so much to me. Here is the next chapter!! Oh by the way, basically the only time i have to type is at night so please keep in mind that it is usually late. Please don't hate me if there are a few errors. :) thanks, however! if it is horrid, let me know...politely please. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Lily's POV

He was right there. Those lucious full lips only inches from mine. My blood was on fire. My heart had forgotten how to keep rhythm. My breathing was erratic. His lips were right there, waiting for me to claim them. I closed my eyes, joyfully expecting what was about to happen. The next thing that I felt were his hands abruptly leaving my waist. I opened my eyes and watched him walk away from me...to his organ. My heart fell. I had wanted to kiss him so badly, and he threw it in my face. I had never met someone whom I actually wanted to kiss, let alone let them kiss me back. I had never had the choice before with my master...I never had the choice. But now that I do, I almost wish that I didn't, almost.

The rejection was heart breaking. I watched him just sit cooly down on his bench and look through his music about to play. He acted as if nothing had happend, like he didn't even notice my existance. I was so irritated with him. I started storming back to my room, on the way I grabbed a handful of conductor's batons out of a vase and threw one at the wall, hoping it shattered. I hoped he heard it too. I wanted him to realize how angry I was at him. I slammed the door when I got to my room.

I thought he might have heard it because his music had suddenly stopped not too long after I had thrown the wretched thing. I had the rest of them still in my hands. There were 4 left from the pile I had grabbed. I am sure he has plenty more somewhere else. I needed to take my frustration out on something so I picked one out of the pile and broke it in half. Then I proceded with snapping those two pieces in half, and so on and so forth, until they were two small for me to get both of my hands on to break them anymore. I couldn't grip them well enough anymore because of their size, they just pressed into my fingers. I plucked another out of the pile and was about to repeat. The snapping sounds they made were actually very relieving. I had gripped both sides with my fingers was bending it to its peak of limberness ready for the sharp snap, when the door to my room flew open. I hurried and picked up the other two sticks along with my current one, trying to disguise what I was trying to do, and already had done to two. He just stared down at me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it is impolite to ruin other people's possessions?" he asked me, with a pointed look. Staring straight at me. It felt like he could see all the way to my soul.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it is impolite to enter a woman's room without knocking?" I retorted.

"For a woman you are quite improper. Look at you. You are sitting on the ground. You know you can't get up from down there."

"Maybe I don't want to get up. Maybe I want to stay down here forever." I had meant on the floor, but from the look in his eyes I think he thought I meant underground with him. His eyes flickered with sudden ecstasy and then suddenly were very guarded, like he didn't trust me.

"Well, whatever you feel like doing is your business, but I am sure you would much rather sit out here on the couch, since you refuse on using the furniture provided in your room."

"Alright then. Maybe I would."

He walked into my room and lifted me from my spot on the floor. His arms around my waist again. The fire reappearing there. I couldn't breathe again. His face was so close. I wanted to pass out from lack of oxygen. I closed me eyes again, certain it would happen this time. I waited...and then heard his footsteps walk out of my room. THAT MAN INFURIATED ME TO NO END! He had rejected me again, and I did not like it one bit. I walked out of my room and saw him walking down the hall. I stood there, at a loss of what to do. I suddenly acted very rashly and yelled "FINE!" at him and then picked a baton from my hand and threw it at him, where it hit him square on the back of the head. Oh dear lord, what have I done? He stopped walking and stood up very straight with his shoulders back. He turned around to face me and there was a fire in his eye. I had angered him beyond any reasonable measure. I saw that look, I remembered that look, in the eyes of my master when I had displeased him. I turned and started to run. I had not even ran two steps before he caught up to me and shoved me against the stone walls, so that I was looking straight into his eyes. I was pinned between his arms, both of his hands pushing my shoulders into the rough stone wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" He demanded from me.

I couldn't take it anymore! I reached up, grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were so warm, so completely contradicting the temperature of his underground home. They were soft too, like silk upon my dry chapped lips. I tried to enjoy the moment, I was in pure bliss. However, he was not. He was completely stiff and unmoving underneath my hands and lips. I stopped immediately hoping I had not made him uncomfortable. He stared at me for a moment and then quickly pulled my hands from either side of his face, making sure my left hand did not take his mask with it. I was completely unsure of whether or not he had enjoyed my kiss at all. He just stood there, staring at me. I just stood there too, unsure of what to do next. We were staring...just staring at each other, neither one moving a muscle. After what felt like years, he turned and went to his room. My eyes followed him, but I still had yet to move.

OK!! THERE IT IS!! The next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! Why dont you send me a review to let me know? I REALLY REALLY NEED YOU TO let me know if the switching of the POVs bothers you. I really love being able to see into both of their head, but someone told me it confuses readers when you do that. So let me know what your opinion is so I can decide whether or not to switch it more or less. PLEASE REVIEW, IM TELLING YOU IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER :) Alright, I'm tired now...again. I'll post this now, and go to bed. GOOD NIGHT!! 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: OK! Yay for reviews! Here is the next chapter. Wow, I don't think I have ever updated this constantly lol. Enjoy the moments :) On with the story. (alright that's getting old, i need to stop saying that)

Erik's POV

THE WOMAN BLOODY THREW SOMETHING AT ME! WHAT? IS SHE ASKING ME TO KILL HER? FINE!

I turned around and stared at her with all of the anger I could manage. This woman did not know her boundaries. She needed to learn to fear The Phantom, just like everyone else had learned. I could see fear on her face. I made me feel horrible. It wasn't just "oh no I'm scared" fear, it was truely, deep down, horrified, fear. I really was a monster. I ran after her, remembering that I wanted her to be afraid. I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the wall. I hope I had not left any marks on her. I might have wanted to scare her, but I didn't really want to kill her. She was too perfect for that. NO! SHE IS NOT PERFECT! ONLY CHRISTINE IS PERFECT! Stop being bewitched by her!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" I demanded from her. I stared right into her eyes, trying to read her expression. She looked like she was in pain almost, but I wasn't squeezing her shoulders that hard. The next thing I knew, her hands grabbed my face and she was kissing me.

I froze. My body had no idea how to respond. What is she doing? Why is she doing this? I don't deserve this...least of all from her. She ran from me, she thought I was a monster. I have only ever been kissed once before, and it was to save the man she actually loved. She didn't love me. No one loves me. I must have frightened her. That's why she is kissing me. To save herself, from the monster. I couldn't help myself though, it felt so wonderful, yet frightening. My heart longed for it to the point where it ached, but my stomach felt like it would fly away from me if it could. These strong emotions honestly frightened me. I couldn't help but stay there a few more seconds to enjoy it, but then I had to pull away. I did not deserve this. Besides, it's not because she cares for me. I reached up and pulled her hands away, making sure she hadn't pulled a trick like Christine, trying to take off my mask.

I stood there watching her, waiting for the grimace from kissing something as hideous as me...she didn't grimace. I stood there waiting for her to scream, realizing what she had done...she didn't scream. I then stood there waiting for her to run away, like women always run from me. I didn't get it. This woman was just standing there, like she had done nothing out of the ordinary at all. Like she was waiting for MY response. I was caught unawares. I had no idea how to handle this situation. I didn't deserve any of this. I don't understand women at all. My insides were still squirming. My face felt like it was on fire from where she touched it, especially my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. My head felt like it was going to explode. I needed to go think, or play, or do something, ANYTHING, else. I follow through with the first response that came out of my head, I turned and walked to my room.

Lily's POV

THAT WAS IT!! I HAD FINALLY KISSED HIM!! And oh my God it was wonderful, let me tell you. I had never kissed anyone voluntarily before. It felt amazing. I felt like I was completely independent now. My heart was still racing, my breatheing still eratic, my legs felt like pudding. But it was worth it. I can only hope that he felt the same way. He walked to his room, I hope it wasn't because I wasn't any good at kissing. I hope he enjoyed it. I have no idea why he left. This is so frustrating. I don't understand men at all. What am I supposed to do now? Stand here against the wall for God knows how long? No, I am going to go to the main room. Sit on the couch and read or something. I walked into the main room (from here on out known as the organ room). In one of the corners next to Erik's door was a stack of books. I scanned the pile, finally coming across a collection of Shakespeare. I decided that would be perfect to take my mind off of all of this mess. I walked past his door, stopping to put my ear to the door to listen. All I could hear was silence, and then, I heard his faint voice, "Why is she doing this to me? Is it actually possible for her to care about me?" I felt horrible that he doubted my intentions in the kiss, but thought it best not to interrupt him. I walked back to my room to give him some privacy, and laid down on my bed to read my book.

Christine's POV

Why did I go back there? What was I expecting? I knew I loved Raoul, I had married him after all, but I still felt some strange connection to The Opera Ghost. I could not figure it out, but I wanted it to end. I had gone back to his lair so I could see his face one last time, hoping that would jar my mind into ending the connection with that monstrosity. It didn't work. I needed to think, but I had no privacy at the opera house, and I couldn't go to Raoul's. He wouldn't leave me alone for a moment, especially not now that we are married. I think that was the reason I still lived at the opera house. So I could focus on my singing and dancing, and not have to worry about being a horrible wife. It was easier too, Raoul could come and go as he pleased. I could go to his house whenever I wanted, and I was always close to the stage if anyone ever needed me. But for right now, I needed some place quiet. I could only think of one place. Daddy...

Raoul's POV

"WHERE IS SHE?! I BET HE HAS TAKEN HER AGAIN! WHY DID HE TAKE HER?!" I screamed at Mme. Giry. I was worried sick he had stolen her again. I realized it was not appropriate to scream at her like that, and apologized. I begged her to go see the monster to see if he had taken my precious flower.

ALRIGHT GUYS!! I don't know if you know this, but I don't plan this story at all. I just open up notepad and type each chapter right before I post it. Very spur of the moment. Well, about 10 min ago, I came up with two awesome ideas, for serious almost climactic scenes, getting the phantom to realized his attraction to lily, hence the need for christine and raoul in this chapter. The first idea will appear in the next chaper, you will just have to wait and see. :) but once again I am tired. So I am going to sleep, OH I received a review telling me that you dont mind the POV changes. GREAT because I love putting them in there. the last chapter killed me only using Lily ugh, no fun. So thanks for that! I hope the rest of you review now too. If I get a bunch of reviews, I will post the next chapter tomorrow night, or in my 3 o clock AM case, tonight :) Alright the next chapter is in your hands :) Review please. Good night. 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: OK GUYS!! CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU ALL HAVE RECEIVED YOUR LATEST INSTALLMENT OF TWIST'S LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! Yeah I was just on a roll and I couldn't stop typing, so yeah, your welcome :) I hope you enjoy it. I don't type this much very often.

Mme. Giry's POV

What on earth is wrong with Raoul? Surely Erik would not be so stupid as to to blow his cover...again, over her. Le Viscomte has probably just misplaced her. Oh well, if it will please him, I will go check. I made my way down the winding stair cases to Erik's lair. There were so many steps, and with my old age, I actually had to sit down for a minute. I got back up after my short rest, making my way down the rest of the stairs. I had to wade through the shallow lake, the gondola must have been on the other side. I held my dress high, but parts of the hem were still soaked, including my petticoats. I had finally come upon Erik's lair. It looked the same as it always did, cluttered with such wonderful objects, but still dangerous, especially to a curious mind. Erik must have heard me coming, for as soon as I stepped foot on the shore he was there, staring at me.

"What do you want, Giry?" he asked me, frightening me as he always does. However, I had slowly gotten used to his tone over the years and I tried not to let it overwhelm me.

"You know why I am here, Erik," I replied with my head held high.

"Well, obviously not, you foolish woman, for I would not have asked if I knew," he stated. I must have angered him because his voice rose with each word.

"I am here for her, Erik!" As soon as I said this, his face fell, like I had betrayed him.

"She is not here, no one is here," he whispered faintly.

Lily's POV

"...for I would not have asked if I knew."

I was hearing voices coming from the organ room. Surely, Erik might have warned me if we were, I mean he, was having company. I was already including myself in his life. I shouldn't do that. He might not even accept me, especially after that kiss. I might have frightened him. I still had no idea who was in our, his, house. I might have been that wench from the other night who removed his mask. Oh, I would make her pay. I ventured out of my room, slowly to see what was going on. I saw Erik standing before an older woman. I recognized her as Mme Giry, the woman who was conducting the ballet practices when everyone thought I was still Christine.

"I am here for her, Erik!" It appeared as though they were arguing about something, but whatever it was Erik looked heartbroken.

"She is not here, no one is here," he whispered to her. I realized that he was trying to hide me, and that I was not helping. Before I could turn to head to my room, Mme. Giry had already spotted me.

"Come, child," she coaxed. I figured it was too late to hide so I decided I should intervene. I walked towards Erik, though still keeping my distance from both of them, in case I needed to quickly go to my room.

"Erik, what is going on?" I asked, unsure what was happening. He turned, faster then I would have thought possible, to look at me. It was as if he hadn't heard Mme. Giry address me, and I had surprised him. When his eyes met mine, he looked absolutely terrified. While Erik and I were staring at each other, secretly trying to read eachother's faces, Mme. Giry had made her way up to me and grabbed my left arm, the side with the bad leg.

"Let's go, Christine," She said. He had wanted to correct her, but I threw him a look to tell him not to say anything. No one could know that I was actually here.

"Let's go!" She said more forcefully, breaking me from my connection with Erik, tugging hard on my arm. I stumbled to catch my balance, failing, and falling to the floor, scrapeing my hands horribly.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" Erik ran up to me pulling me from the floor and into his arms. He stepped back a few steps createing a distance between us and Mme. Giry. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" My skin heated with flames where he touched it. His face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He looked like he honestly cared for me. I wanted to cry from joy, but I was still frightened that this woman would make me leave him.

"I am fine, my hands caught my fall," I replied. I didn't want him to see the scrapes though so I hid my hands in my dress. He noticed. He quickly grabbed my hands and held them out to examine them. He let out an odd mix of a moan and a growl. He turned to Mme. Giry, moving in front of me as to protect me, but still keeping my arms in his hands.

"I HAD WARNED YOU NOT TO INTERFERE, GIRY! Now leave us before someone will have to come searching for you. However Giry, I can guarantee this time they won't find any remains." He said with the most frightening voice I had ever heard.

"Erik, come to your senses. You know you wouldn't do that to me. I saved you. I just came for her. Raoul is worried," with that said, he let out another moan/growl.

"I need her to come with me. Erik you know this is not right. She is not yours to keep." Erik looked like he was going to cry, like his heart was being ripped from his body. I leaned against him nudgeing my face into the crook between his shoulder blades. I gave his back a slight kiss and then stepped around him to confront Giry.

"I am not going anywhere. I want to stay here with him. You cannot change that." I told her very confidently. Very rarely had I ever been able to stick up for myself before.

"Christine, he has put some sort of spell on you, surely you must see that," she pleaded with me, afraid of returning empty handed.

"I am not leaving him." I turned to look at him. He looked ecstatic but he was crying. Tears of joy. I smiled at him and then turned to Giry again.

"Tell Raoul, that he shall wait a day, I will return to him by then. You may leave now." I told her as forcefully as I could. Amazingly, she turned and left. I turned back and made my way to Erik. He wrapped me in a crushing embrace.

"Thank God you are alright, she could have hurt you pulling on you like that. Come, I must bandage your hands." Although he was cleaning and wrapping up my now skinless palms, he seemed somewhat distant. When he was done, he stood and walked extremely quickly to his room, not uttering another word to me. What on Earth was going on. I followed him to his room and tried to enter, but the door was locked. I knocked softly twice.

"Erik, please let me in. Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." I pleaded through the door. He opened it. He was standing there, more livid than I had ever seen him, but he was also in tears.

"That man deserves to die." He uttered, sobbing.

"who does Erik?"

"RAOUL!! WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH HIS LIFE THAT HE HAS TO TAKE BOTH OF YOU FROM ME?! HOW COULD YOU?" He barked at me.

"How could I what, Erik?"

"GO BACK TO HIM!!" He raved. I had finally realized what he had inferred from my talk with Giry. I walked up to him embracing him in a loving hug.

"Oh Erik! I am not going anywhere. I only told Giry that so she would go away. I am not leaving you. Not like she did. Not ever."

OK! DID YOU LIKE IT? Review and let me know that you all appreciated my very hard work of a long chapter :) ha ha I almost stopped typing, but I knew that I promised if you all reviewed that I would update tonight. So, to prevent my writer's block I had to type listening to the POTO soundtrack. (Although, Im not complaining) just for you guys so be happy :) please please review. IF YOU EVER WANT TO HEAR A CERTAIN PART IN SOMEONE ELSE'S POINT OF VIEW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. OTHERWISE I MIGHT NOT DO IT, I WILL PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REQUEST IT, SO IF YOU WANT A PART, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :) :) Thanks!! OH and thank you soooo much for all of the recent reviews, they have made me sooo happy, like a giddy school girl :) Thanks. Please review. See ya! -Twist 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I don't really even know what to say. I am so sorry for not updating this in forever, if anyone is still reading this. Someone actually added me to their story alert the other day (THANK YOU!) so that has inspired me to write a new chapter. However, in order to do so, I had to go back and read my chapters...let me say I was embarrassed. A lot has changed in my life since my last update, I am about to graduate with my associate's degree, and ironically enough, I am now a writing tutor at said college. Hopefully, my writing has improved since the last update. I promised myself I would update for the person that added me to their alert's list, so here you go! Enjoy and thank you for sticking with my story, I would have given up lol.

* * *

3rd Person

Raoul was waiting in Christine's room for Madame Giry to return. His wait seemed to last forever due to his nervousness and stress. He was so worried for Christine that he could not stop himself from pacing across the floor. The only reason he hadn't gone after her himself was because he was afraid of repeat of the last time he tried to save her. He didn't want Christine to have to be in that situation again. He knew how incredibly hard it was for her to make that choice. He thought that perhaps Mdme. Giry would be able to convince the Phantom to release his only love, seeing as how Giry was his "friend," if one could call it that. Many thoughts were racing through Raoul's head during his pacing, particularly the fact that he blamed himself for not having Christine switch rooms. She had remained in the Prima Donna's room. She had felt that there was no to relocate, her "Angel" (he scoffed) had released her. He suddenly blamed himself for allowing to Phantom to maintain such easy access to Christine. He should have at least destroyed, or blocked, that damned mirror passageway. After what felt like ages of pacing and thinking, Raoul was becoming impatient. To stop himself from changing his mind and heading down to the lair right this intstant, he paced over to the chair in front of the vanity and sat down. He was holding his head in his hands when he heard the door creak open. He instantly jumped up, pushing the chair back a bit, and turned to the door. He was suddenly alarmed when he noticed that Giry had returned alone.

"Where is she? Was she down there? Did he refuse to release her?" Raoul questioned before Giry had a chance to say a word.

Mdme. Giry sighed and looked down to her feet. She couldn't face Raoul when she told him this piece of news.

"She was with him. Unfortunately, she refused to leave him." She answered quietly.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. He grabbed at his sword at his waist, drawing it, preparing to head down to the lair for a fight. Giry realized what was happening and jumped forward putting her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Please Monsieur, you mustn't go down there. She said that she would return by tomorrow. If she is not here in the morning, then you have my permission to go and retrieve her," Mdme. Giry pleaded with Raoul.

"But I don't understand. She wouldn't have gone down there on her own, and she especially would not elect to stay there with him. He must have entranced her again," Raoul thought aloud.

"Monsieur, I saw her and talked with her. I assure you, she was in no trance. She will be back. Perhaps she is merely saying good bye," Giry replied.

Raoul was disheartened, but agreed not to go after Christine. He had decided, however, to stay in her rooms tonight in case she were to return. As Mdme. Giry left the room, Raoul made his way over to Christine's bed. He unbelted his sword and leaned it against the night stand. He sat down on the bed with a plop, staring down at the floor by his feet. He simply could not comprehend her need to venture down there again, not after what had happened. Raoul already missed her terribly. He laid down on her pillow to inhale her scent and his heart ached for her to be beside him again. It was nearing nine o' clock, and cradling the pillow in his arms, he layed there, facing the mirror, waiting for Christine's arrival.

* * *

A few hours later, Christine had returned from the cemetary. Visiting her father had helped. She had talked herself into thinking that her feelings for her "Angel" were merely because she had spent nearly all of her life believing he had been sent to her by her father. She had the idea in her head that these "feelings" would disappear in time. She had also talked with her father for quite some time. She had not been to visit lately, so she was informing him about everything that had happened in her life since her last visit. She had quickly lost track of time. Once the carriage had let her off at the Opera House doors, she quietly made her way to her rooms hoping she didn't disturb anyone with her return, and also hoping that no one had noticed her abrupt departure after visiting the phantom. When she entered her room, she noticed that the bedding had been disturbed. She was instantly curious as to who had been in her bedroom. She glanced up and noticed that the mirror was slid ajar.

* * *

An hour before...

Raoul had his pocket watch out, lying open on the bed. He was watching the hands move around its face, willing time to go faster. As soon as the watch had struck midnight, Raoul had had enough. He had obeyed Giry's rule, it was technically tomorrow. He could no longer wait to see if his delicate flower was alright. He stood from the bed, and walked towards the mirror with a mission in his head.


End file.
